Return to Azarath
by LoudNinja456
Summary: Raven receives an invitation from her mother to return home. Deciding to do so, she requests a leave of absence from Robin. But as a precaution, the Boy Wonder states that she must be accompanied by a fellow team member. Due to a series of unfortunate events, that team member happens to be Beast Boy. Meanwhile, an unlikely alliance is formed by two of the Titans greatest villains.


A/N- I'm back! OH yeah! Great to be able to bring you guys a new story. Thanks for all the support on the last one and I hope this one proves to be just as intriguing. As a note about my previous story _What Are you Afraid Of? _this onecontinues on the same storyline, however it is _not_ a sequel (You'll have to wait for that Muhahaha!). I'm just picking up six months later after the fear toxin incident. Also, for the purposes of the story Robin and Starfire are both 19 (with Starfire being one month older than Robin), Cyborg is 20, and Beast Boy and Raven are both 18 (with Beast Boy being only a few months older).

So without further ado… let's see what our favorite team is up to.

###

Raven woke up at the sound of a low _whirring_ noise. She looked around her room to see that no one was there but herself. Puzzled as to what the noise was, the empath tossed her bed sheets to the side and got out of bed. The _whirring_ noise continued, and Raven pinpointed that it was coming from her bookshelf.

She then noticed that one of the many books had a purplish glow emitting from its cover. Raven used her dark energy to take hold of the book and pull it to her waiting hand. The heroine read the cover, which said _Ectos Methumic Azar_. Raven immediately realized that this was one of the few possessions that she had taken with her when leaving Azarath. The book synced up with another compatible book to allow instant communication between the two, no matter what dimensional plain each were in.

The book currently in her hand was set to receive and send what was written on its pages with a book in her home dimension. The owner of the second book was none other than Raven's mother, Arella. Turning open the pages, the dark girl looked at the words that were written.

_My dear Raven,_

_I know why you ran away, and I am sorry for being part of the reason why you did. But Trigon is gone forever, and you are safe now. Please come home, for there is much to be discussed, and I wish to see how much you have grown up._

_I wish to see you soon my daughter,_

_Arella_

The message ended and the booked ceased to glow. Closing the cover, the empath used her powers to place it back on the shelf that she got it from. Sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned against the headboard. Raven thought back to seven years ago, when she first left Azarath.

###

_An eleven year old Raven adorned her cloak and looked around the simple room that the monks had provided her. It was now barren since the girl had removed what little possessions that she owned and placed them into her bag. The only three items that remained were a bed, a table, and book that was tethered to another volume in her bag. _

_ In the book was a prewritten message stating why she left. Her powers were getting more out of control as she neared her sixteenth birthday. The monks had done all they could, but it was not getting better. She had no idea where she was going, but she did know that if she stayed, her home was doomed. _

_ Closing the door, Raven quietly made her ways through the halls of the monastery. The monks were all asleep or meditating, so no one should get in her way. Reaching the exit, she opened the wide door and stepped out into the cold air. Azarath was in its coldest season, and snowflakes were starting to fall steadily downward. _

_ Making her way down the hill that led to the Grand Monastery of Azar, Raven crossed her arms over her chest to try and keep warm. She finally reached her destination, which was a stone platform with four stone pillars surrounding it. This structure was the Dimensional Traverser, a transporter of sorts between worlds. _

_ Raven hoped to find somewhere far away to hide from Trigon. The empath believed that if she found a planet or realm which was extremely obscure, she could avoid his notice. She also knew that she would have to pick a place that the people of Azar new little or nothing about. If the monks figured out where she was, they would no doubt bring her back here. And Raven couldn't bear the thought of being the one to end Azarath's existence. _

_ Holding up her hands, Raven allowed her power to flow, watching as dark energy streamed towards each of the four pillars. The Dimensional Traverser, required power to work, and the more that it was given, the farther it could reach. _

_ The teleporter showed Raven several worlds in her mind, all of which were too well known. Summoning more of her energy, Raven was presented with another batch of dimensions, but this was still to close._

_ Realizing what she needed to do, Raven let her emotions run free. She thought of how she most likely never see her mother again, she thought of how scary it was going to be to face Trigon alone, and finally she thought of how she was going to miss the only home she had ever know._

_ Giving a cry of pain, Raven felt massive amounts of energy transmit from her to the machine. Suddenly, Raven's body began shimmering, and she was cast through dimensions to a world she had never seen before. _

###

For two years, Raven had lived alone on the unfamiliar planet known as Earth; growing accustomed to its inhabitants, realizing that they were very similar to the average citizens of Azarath if not a little more disorganized. Then she met the four heroes who change her life forever, and the rest was history.

Sighing Raven looked at her clock, which was flashing 5:00 A.M. Rubbing her eyes, she crawled back under the bed sheets. She would wait until morning to think about going back to Azarath.

###

Sebastian Blood finished counting the number of cracks in the ceiling tile at the 376,222,119. _Interesting_, he thought, _that is 14 more than last week. _Sighing, he looked around for something new to look at.

There wasn't much in his cell. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all white. The only other color in the room was the door, which was a very dark grey. A single floor mat lay in the back, also dark grey. A metal headset was clamped onto his half-cybernetic skull which made it hard to focus his mind, causing his mental powers to be blocked. As a further means to hamper him, his cybernetic arms were removed, leaving nothing but the metallic sockets that made his shoulders.

All of the circumstances made it impossible for Brother Blood to escape the maximum security prison. And even if he did, where would he go? His school was all but completely obliterated, the majority of his students imprisoned, and the Titans were stronger than ever.

Sighing, Blood sat down on the floor mat and rested his head on the wall. He had thought up of every possible scenario in which to escape, all of which required an outside source.

Deciding that there was no use in trying to formulate a plan now, Brother Blood lie down flat on his mat. Even though he did not know what time it was, for there was no clock or other means to tell, he felt weariness start to overtake him. His eyes closed, and the captured villain drifted to sleep.

Suddenly, the door to his cell opened, stirring Brother Blood out of his rest. Two guards walked in, one pointing a gun at his head and another carrying a book.

"Well, it looks like someone cares enough to send ya somethin'," the guard with the book in his hand said, "Have fun readin' it though. It's written in Latin or something." The book was tossed down and landed in front of Brother Blood.

"And how exactly am I supposed to turn the pages?" the villain asked with a bored expression.

"You're the super genius, you figure it out." With that, both guards left, laughing at the basically useless "gift."

Blood sighed and turned his attention to the curious volume in front of him. Perhaps it was sent from one of his associates as a means to escape? No, he knew for a fact that the security at this place would have thoroughly checked the book for any signs of mischief.

So it must be a normal book then. But why would anyone send him a book? Deciding to stop thinking of the gift as a means to escape, the head of the H.I.V.E. read the cover. Perhaps it was just a book, but contained hidden message.

However, the obnoxious guard was right in the fact that the book was written in a different language, one that he wasn't even familiar with. Deciding to see if he could even pronounce the words, Brother Blood read the title.

"Eribos Bralis Malifice."

At the conclusion of the reading, the book opened and the pages started to turn at a rapid speed. Blood, unafraid, watched silently and waited to see what this book contained. The pages stopped turning, and from it, an eerie mist filled the room.

Brother Blood stood up quickly and took a fighting stance, even with no arms, when he saw a figure start to form in the mist.

It took shape revealing a lean young man with white flowing hair and blue eyes. He wore metal armor fitting a knight in the medieval period, with a large M painted across the front. He bowed extravagantly to Brother Blood and spoke.

"Greetings friend, my name is Malchior. I believe you are just the man I am looking for."

A/N- Looks like the Titans are in for it now! Psycho dragon/knight + hyper intelligent cyborg with mind control powers= bad news. Leave a review so that I know how you guys like it.


End file.
